This invention relates to an apparatus for attaching sutures to bone and more particularly to doing so arthroscopically.
It is desirable to be able to attach a suture to bone with the suture encircling a portion of the hard material which forms the surface portion of the bone so that the strength of that hard portion of the bone forms a strong anchor for the suture. Apparatus for anchoring sutures in this way is sold by Orthopedic Systems Inc. under the name COHN Suture Fixation Device. That apparatus provides two intersecting drilled holes into the bone through which a suture can be passed, but it is not readily adapted to arthroscopic surgery because it requires that a large opening be made for access to the bone.